


苦夏

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Summary: 夏疾风au





	苦夏

时钟指针过了一点，温度计从40的数字勉强爬下去，湿度的数字更高了一些。空气潮湿而闷热，密不透风地捂住呼吸的间隙，像是一场暴雨的预兆。  
脚步声疲惫而拖沓，刚进门的樱井翔自玄关进去，水壶里晾了一夜的白开水倒进水杯咚咚哐哐地响，飞起一些水花溅在手背上。他仰头饮尽满杯，水滴沿着他脖颈线条，滚过他发烫的喉结，在领口的阴影里蒸发。喝水时既快又急，他被呛得咳嗽起来。  
松本润没有回头看他。  
樱井顺着气走过去，问他，怎么还没睡。  
松本上班时间比他早些，通勤须赶着第一班电车，因此不得不习惯早睡。  
明早睡不醒起不来，就不妙了。  
松本面孔正对着转动的风扇，汗水浸透的背心贴着皮肤，流动的风往他敞开的领口里灌进去，抚过身体不算凉爽，他尚且闭着眼睛不想睁开。  
睡下一个多小时就热醒了，松本答得有气无力，察觉到樱井从背后抱住他的腰时，他顿了一顿，房东说明天找人修空调。  
另有一半缘由是樱井不在身边，他不容易睡得安稳，这一半话通常他讲不出口。  
樱井伏首在他颈间，鼻息灼热，触感黏腻，松本不自在地抖了抖肩，问他，你会修空调吗。  
嗯？樱井闷声响了一响。  
你不是什么都会一点吗，在学校里会修电灯，会开锁，还会刷墙。  
樱井失笑，松本一撇嘴接着说，空调连着的电路坏了，你能修吗。  
他没想到樱井放开他站了起来，走到空调底下左右看了一会儿。  
装模作样，松本在心里嫌弃，他闭上眼睛听着风扇规律转动的声音，将领口拉得更低。  
樱井走过去隔断松本和风扇间的空隙，径直坐在松本面前，捉住他双手，呼吸急促地喷在松本的锁骨上。  
空调是不会修理，不过修理你还是可以的。  
松本推开樱井，正色道，不做，明早还要上班。  
你不是睡不着么，樱井挺无所谓地扯了扯嘴角，按着松本肩膀压倒他，跨坐在松本胯间，俯下身在松本颈间留下咬痕。  
松本抬脚去踢他。  
樱井没抬头，松本听见他口齿不清地讲，都半个月没做了，语气多少有点委屈。  
半个月也不差这一天，松本接着踢他，声调高了半度听起来毫无威胁，快点下去。  
没人理他，樱井不轻不重地在他腰间掐了一记，好像瓦解了他全部防备似的，还教他透出两句不清不楚的呻吟。  
烈女怕缠郎。  
松本叹一声气，抓住了樱井的肩，手心结起一层细密的汗珠。他吸了吸鼻子，露出嫌弃的神色，指使他去洗澡。  
樱井用脸颊贴着松本的胸膛，心跳激烈如一场久违的风暴，欲火燃烧躯体发出噼里啪啦的声音。而他的嗓音是煎熬后的沙哑，完事以后再去洗澡吧。  
松本翻了个白眼，浓重的荷尔蒙气味往他鼻腔里钻，也不是不受用。他低头朝着樱井喊，不要扯坏衣服。  
樱井从善如流地替他脱下早已汗湿的衣裤。  
赤裸相对时樱井和他对视了一会儿，樱井不说什么话，目光相接时像有火花，松本受不住还是要脸红，索性搂着樱井径直吻上去。樱井这时想起他们一起看过的电影，开头有十秒钟的黑暗，他们在其中点过烟，接过吻，吵过架。他不懂这叫什么技法，但他们都很中意。  
松本在他舌尖尝到烟草的苦味和废气的燥热，分开时松本低声问他，你没赶上终电？原本他想问，为什么这么晚才回来，然而这问题显得过于坦白无知，松本自觉没意思。  
樱井对他这些弯弯绕的心思明白八九成，于是在松本下巴上多咬一口，错过终电只能等巴士。  
开拓对方身体的事他们做得不少，因此熟练，却也不厌烦，反而有点食髓知味的沉迷。樱井专注地抚过松本颈间留下的细密吻痕，自言自语道，是不是不够明显。  
松本停下摩擦对方性器的手，用另一只手拍了拍樱井的脸，嗔怒道明天还要上班。樱井扳过他的脸去看他，带笑的眉眼陡然变得锋利，教松本恍惚。趁着他愣神，樱井又埋进松本肩颈将痕迹加深，啃咬的节奏像某种野兽，前额发蹭着松本的下巴，痛觉让松本回神过来。  
樱井照常将他身前的敏感部位照顾一遍，手指与唇舌并用，谈不上有耐心，于是松本身前皮肤一片红肿与一片白。松本喘着气，将两人的性器挤在手掌里，腺液流进掌心。樱井右手上厚重的茧刮过他胸口，撩拨他神经似的，他感到自己要去了，像被沙砾碾磨摧残的蚌肉。这时樱井停下来，捉住松本的手指，和自己的一道探进松本后方。松本似乎没什么耐心，动作简单粗暴。  
听见他闷哼一声，樱井问他，是不是太疼了。  
松本咬着牙摇头。  
待对方适应得差不多，樱井分开松本的双腿。松本勾住他的腰，用脚掌磨蹭他背后，说你要戴套。  
樱井停一停，道，上次就用完了。松本顺势踢他，那你现在去楼下买。  
现在？樱井哭笑不得，抓着松本腿根顶撞进去。  
哎你这人怎么这样啊——松本忽然意识到什么，捂住嘴不敢再发出多余的声音。  
樱井觉得好笑，问他怎么回事。松本断断续续地答，隔壁前两天才搬来一户，总不好被人家听去。樱井拖长声音噢了一声，旧公寓墙壁薄且脆，松本平日里做爱时的哭叫足以震碎墙壁几回。他加重力道冲进深处。松本咬住手掌边缘，疼痛感和性爱中的快感占满了他的神经。  
樱井看得挺不忍心，拽开松本手腕，转而将自己的手塞进松本齿间。樱井的手指带着汗水的涩和烟草的辛辣，总让他想往深处咽下去，直到吞没他整个人。  
被人家听去也没什么的，樱井抽插几下，拍了拍松本，你放松一点。每一次顶进深处撑满肠道，松本都反射性产生干呕的冲动，汗水流进眼眶，视野变得模糊。  
规律的动作频率让松本有种过于缓慢的感觉，不知到何时才能做完，皮肤在空气里发烫近乎熔化，他下意识缩紧后穴催促对方。樱井头皮一紧，被松本包裹的感觉又湿又热，他恍惚有种会被松本吃掉的错觉。听说有种昆虫就有这样习性，交配之后吃掉配偶。  
樱井一边加快动作，一边平淡开口讲，过了明天就是夏休假期。松本是个害怕沉默的人，尤其是两人独处相对不言，总觉得尴尬别扭。樱井后来摸清他的个性，即使在性事当中也要说些话教松本感到松快自适些。松本习惯听他说话，也要附和几句。  
松本高潮时，樱井正讲到下周放假该不该回实家，他终于意识到有哪里出了错——今日的松本异常沉默，不愿搭理他似的。  
他凑上前去轻声问，你生气了？  
松本眼神涣散，似乎正出神在别处。过了几秒松本用手向下探到湿漉漉的穴口，夹紧肠道内壁。  
没有生气。松本别过头，身体黏黏糊糊不想动弹。天太热，你别再说闲话了。  
知道了，但我还没射，樱井顶动几下将自己抽出，示意松本换个姿势。  
松本翻过身象征性抵抗了一句，这个姿势太累，这次你要戴套，中出很麻烦的。  
毫无预兆地，樱井抵住松本后背撞进去，附在耳边不管不顾地问他，你要不要给我生个孩子。  
他听着松本声音气息不稳带着哭腔，口齿不清地讲几句脏话骂他，男人怎么生得出来。  
樱井毫无章法地去吻他，掠夺松本口腔里的空气，牙齿磕着牙齿唾液满是血腥的味道。松本近乎窒息时大脑一片空白，身体机械地迎合着被撞击与填满的动作，被内射的快感在窒息感觉里不断延长，松本第一次知道什么叫做爽得快死。  
樱井的声音听起来遥遥，小孩子生几个都好。

又做了一回才算完，松本困倦得睁不开眼。樱井搀着他去洗澡，松本迷糊地问，你体力怎么这么好。  
你又不是第一天知道。樱井打开热水，将打出的泡沫均匀抹在松本皮肤被他掐出的瘀痕上。松本腿软得合不拢，樱井擦掉他大腿内侧混着汗水的不大清爽的黏液残留。  
刚搬来那会儿，也是这么热的天。松本喃喃。  
他们开始同居时也是夏季，他带着不算多的家当搬到樱井的住处，离学校更近一些。替他当苦劳力的樱井眉梢带汗，目光灼灼，他没有缘由就走过去搂住樱井，想与他如饥似渴地吻。也许他痴迷樱井汗水的气味，那种气味本能地引诱他让他发情，即使被对方燃烧殆尽也无所谓。  
樱井替他清理干净下身，站起时颇有些头晕。  
松本这时候问他，是不是要下雨？晚上洗了制服，明早干不了怎么办？  
还在头晕的樱井敷衍道，也许吧。  
松本似乎不大清醒了，梦呓一般，我们换个地方住，好不好？离车站近一点的公寓，最好冷气也不会坏。  
樱井反应过来，松本是在闹起脾气。他顺着松本发尾抚摸，哄着他问，想搬到哪里去。  
没有回应。松本已靠在他肩头睡着了。


End file.
